kamera untuk appa part 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Anakku jinki memang tidak bisa berbicara normal, mungkin orang lain tidak akan sabaran jika berbicara dengan anakku ini. meskipun begitu jinki tetap berusaha lapang dada ketika menghadapi orang yang tidak begitu menghiraukan perkataannya.


" kamera untuk appa" part. 1

Lagi2 ku dapat inspirasi mendadak, habis dengar instrument korea lijimae dan kalian ingat gak dengan lagu only love yang dinyanyikan ama anak2 sm town?, nah ff q ini juga terinspirasi lari lagu itu. Q pengen buat ff shinee, untuk penyegaran baru.

Cast.

Onew as lee jinki

Lee teuk as appa lee jinki

Ini ff special for appa.

Lee jinki pov

Namaku lee jinki, aku memiliki appa bernama lee teuk. Aku sangat menyayangi appa. karena hanya appa yang kumiliki sekarang. Sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang appa selalu menjagaku dan melindungiku. Appa sangat menyayangiku begitu juga aku yang sangat menyayangi appaku. Appaku hanya bekerja sebagai seorang kuli tambang batu bara. Appa ku bekerja setiap pagi hingga sore hari, hanya untuk menghidupiku. Setiap hari aku melihat wajah appaku yang kelelahan, tapi appa tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia lelah. Appa selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Jika saja aku seorang yang sempurna, aku ingin sekali menggantikan appaku untuk bekerja. Aku tidak ingin appa kelelahan dan jatuh sakit hanya karena diriku yang tidak sempurna ini. appaku memiliki sebuah hobi yaitu fotographer. Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, appa selalu mengajakku untuk mengambil gambar-gambar yang sangat indah. Hingga sekarang kamera itu masih disimpan oleh appa, meskipun kamera itu sudah sangat tua dan sudah rusak, tapi appa selalu menyimpan kamera itu. yah….karena kamera itu adalah pemberian eomma untuk appa sebelum eomma pergi karena kecelakaan. Aku terkena penyakit polio ketika aku berumur 7 th, sejak saat itu keadaanku berubah. Aku hanya duduk dikursi roda, dan kondisi kedua tangankupun tidak dapat ku gerakkan dengan sempurna. karena penyakitku ini. tapi aku masih bersyukur, meskipun aku seperti ini, tapi aku masih bisa melakukan aktivitasku seperti kebanyakan orang, aku memang tidak sekolah karena tidak ada yang mau menerima ku sebagai siswa disemua sekolah. tapi appa yang selalu mengajariku. Appa yang selalu membuatku untuk tetap semangat belajar. Karena appa juga lah aku dapat menyalurkan hobi ku untuk melukis, karena dengan melukis aku dapat mencurahkan perasaanku dalam setiap kuas yang kugoreskan dalam sebuah kertas. Kata appa lukisanku indah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa lukisanku ini indah?, karena aku tidak pernah memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. aku tidak percaya diri, aku takut orang lain mengejek lukisanku. Sekarang aku berumur 17 th, appa ku sudah semakin tua, beberapa hari ini aku sering sekali melihat appa yang setiap kali pulang bekerja, appa selalu terlelap karena kelelahan. Seperti sekarang ini, aku menatap wajah appa yang terlelap, tersirat diwajahnya bahwa appa sangat lelah. Aku meneteskan air mataku saat menatap appaku.

" mianhe appa…karena aku appa kelelahan seperti ini" batinku

" appa…..sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu appa. aku ingin sekali memberikan appa sebuah hadiah dari uangku sendiri" batinku

"saranghaeyo appa…" gumamku. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku disebelah appaku.

Leeteuk pov

Aku adalah leeteuk, aku memiliki anak semata wayang bernama lee jinki. Aku sangat menyayangi anakku itu, anakku tidak seperti anak kebanyakan lainnya. Karena anakku terserang penyakit polio saat ia berumur 7 th. Aku hanya tinggal berdua di rumah ini bersama anakku. Orang-orang merasa kasihan pada anakku ini, jinki sering menangis sendiri jika melihatku pulang bekerja, aku tahu ia sangat menyayangiku. Anakku jinki tidak sekolah seperti anak yang lainnya, yah…karena tidak ada sekolah yang ingin menerimanya di sekolah itu. tapi aku tidak berputus asa, setiap aku pulang bekerja, aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk mengajarinya. Tapi sekarang ini aku jarang sekali untuk mengajarinya, karena pekerjaan itu yang membuatku sangat lelah. Lagipula sekarang umurku sudah 50 th. Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku melihat disampingku, anakku jinki sedang terlelap. aku mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"appa menyayangimu anakku…." Akupun kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya. Lalu akupun beranjak dari kasur tipis kami ini. aku membuka lemari bajuku, dan mengambil kotak berukuran sedang, dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Aku membuka perlahan-lahan kotak itu dan aku mengeluarkan sebuah kamera yang berumur sangat tua. Kamera pemberian istri tercintaku. Istri yang telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Meskipun kamera ini adalah kamera yang sudah lama, dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi, tapi kamera ini adalah kamera yang penuh dengan kenangan. Aku meneteskan air mata saat menatap kamera ini.

" saranghaeyo istriku….saranghaeyo lee cheonsa' batinku. Karena masih jam 02.30 am, akupun terlelap dan menggenggam kamera ini dengan erat.

Lee jinki pov

Saat aku terbangun aku tidak menemukan appa disampingku. Tapi aku melihat appa terlelap didepan meja. Akupun kemudian beranjak bangun dari tidurku, dan aku menghampiri appaku. Karena aku tidak bisa berjalan, hingga akupun berjalan dengan menyeret kedua lututku. Dan tanganku sebagai penopangnya, Aku melihat appa terlelap dan menggenggam kamera nya.

"appa…, aku janji, aku akan memberikan kamera baru untuk appa" batinku. Tidak berapa lama kemudian appa kupun terbangun dari tidurnya. Appa menatapku, dan aku memberikan senyumanku untuk appa.

" kamu sudah bangun jinki?" ujar appa padaku, dan mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut.

"n…..nee…..ap…..pa…." sahutku pada appa tersayangku.

" kamu mandi dulu, biar appa buatkan sarapan untuk jinki appa ini" ujar appa, lalu appapun keluar dari kamar, sedangkan aku masuk kekamar mandi.

Leeteuk pov

Anakku jinki memang tidak bisa berbicara normal, mungkin orang lain tidak akan sabaran jika berbicara dengan anakku ini. meskipun begitu jinki tetap berusaha lapang dada ketika menghadapi orang yang tidak begitu menghiraukan perkataannya. Jinki adalah anak yang mudah memaafkan orang lain, jinki juga tidak pernah menyimpan dalam hatinya setiap perkataan yang membuatnya sakit hati. Itulah lee jinki anakku yang kuat dan tegar. Setelah aku selesai membuat sarapan untuknya, aku menghampiri anakku jinki didalam kamar, aku melihatnya mengenakan pakaiannya. Karena kondisinya yang seperti itu, hingga membuat ia sangat lama untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia tidak ingin kubantu. Karena ia ingin berusaha sendiri mengenakan pakaiannya.

" mi….an….he…ap….pa…"ujarnya setelah mengenakan pakaiannya

"gwencana anakku, appa sayang pada jinki" sahutku, matanya berkaca-kaca saat mendengar perkataanku. Akupun kemudian duduk didepannya dan memeluknya

"sa….rang….hae….yo….ap….pa…." sahutnya, aku mengelus-elus punggungnya, air mataku terjatuh. Aku merasakan pundaknya bergetar, jinki anakku menangis dalam pelukanku.

" kenapa jinki menangis?, bukankah anak appa ini kuat?' ujarku dan masih mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"jin…ki…..se…la….lu…me…..nyu….sah…..kan….ap…pa" sahutnya

" appa tidak pernah disusahkan oleh jinki, karena jinki anak appa yang hebat" sahutku, lalu akupun melepaskan pelukanku dan menyeka air matanya dengan tanganku.

" kita sarapan bersama ya….'ujarku, iapun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah sarapan bersama, akupun kemudian pergi mandi setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Anakku menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya. Akupun mengelus-elus kepala anak kesayanganku ini.

"jinki jaga diri ya….selama appa kerja jinki jangan kemana-mana. Arra?" ujarku lemah lembut kepadanya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"appa sayang jinki…."akupun kemudian mencium kepalanya. Seperti biasa, sebelum aku pergi aku selalu menitipkannya kepada tetanggaku shindong. Shindong sangat menyayangi anakku jinki seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku menggendong anakku jinki dan mendudukkannya di kursi rodanya. Tidak lama kemudian shindong datang kerumahku.

"annyeong…teukie~ssi….ottoke. apa kamu sudah siap bekerja hari ini?" tanyanya ramah kepadaku,

"nde…aku titip jinki ya…" sahutku

"tentu…kan sudah seperti biasa" sahutnya lagi. shindong mengelus-elus kepala anakku jinki.

" jinki adalah anak yang hebat…..jadi kamu jangan khawatir"

" arasseoyo…..gumawo shindong~ah….mianhe…aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"gwencanayo….."

"anakku…appa pergi dulu ya…"

"n…ne…ap…pa…."sahutnya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Shindong pov

Leeteuk sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku, sejak kepergian istrinya, leeteuk merawat anakknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Leeteuk selalu mengajari anakknya, karena anakknya tidak diterima disekolah manapun karena kondisinya yang cacat. Seperti biasa, jika leeteuk pergi bekerja. Jinki selalu ia titipkan kepadaku. Jinki adalah anak yang istimewa menurutku, karena meskipun kondisinya yang cacat, tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak memberikan appanya beban. Jinki selalu berusaha sendiri, jinki cukup mandiri. Meskipun semua yang ia lakukan membutuhkan waktu yang memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Jinki memiliki hobi melukis. Karena sejak kecil ia sangat suka menggambar. Meskipun sewaktu ia masih kecil motorik halusnya belum begitu sempurna, tapi ia terus berusaha. Dan diumurnya yang remaja ini, jinki sudah mengalami banyak perubahan. Cara memegang kuas ataupun pensil sudah banyak kemajuan, dan hasil lukisan yang ia lukispun sangat indah. Hari ini aku melihat jinki seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Akupun berdiri di sampingnya. Dan memegang pundaknya.

" jinki sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyaku, iapun menoleh kearahku, aku terkejut saat melihat disudut matanya terdapat air mata. Hingga akupun berlutut didepannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"waeyo anakku?"

"a….ku….i…ngin….mem….be….ri…kan….ap…pa…..ha….di…ah" sahutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"hadiah?" tanyaku bingung. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"hadiah untuk apa?" tanyaku

"u…lang….ta…hun…ap….pa…." aku terkejut, karena aku lupa bahwa 1 minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun leeteuk.

"aigo…ajussi sampai lupa kalau minggu depan itu appa mu ulang tahun. Jinki ingin memberi hadiah apa?"

"ka…me…ra…"

"mworago?" aku sontak terkejut karena perkataannya

"kamera?mm….ajussi punya uang tapi ajussi tidak tahu apa uang ajussi cukup untuk membeli kamera atau tidak" sahutku

"a…ni…o….a….ku…i…..ngin…..mem….be….li….de…..ngan….u….ang…ku….sen….di…ri…." sahutku.  
"apa jinki punya uangnya?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya

" lalu?"

"a…ku….i….ngin….men….ju….al….lu….ki….san….ku…."ujarnya, aku terharu ketika mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"apa jinki yakin?" ia mengangguk pasti. Aku masih ragu, karena apakah ada yang ingin membeli lukisannya?, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya putus asa. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih.

"geuraeyo…ajussi akan membantumu untuk menjualnya"

"gu…ma…wo…a…jus…si…"sahutnya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Akupun kemudian memeluknya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"chonmaneyo anakku…" sahutku kepadanya, akupun kemudian melepaskan pelukanku kepadanya.

"a...jus….si…a…ku….i….ngin….ja….lan…ja…lan…" ujarnya

"geurae….ajussi akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" sahutku kembali. Akupun kemudian mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan kesekitar taman yang sering kami kunjungi. Setiap mata tertuju pada jinki yang duduk dikursi roda ini. aku merasa sedih karena setiap tatapan mata mereka, selalu menyiratkan "betapa kasihannya anak itu" ingin rasanya aku mengatakan pada setiap orang yang menatapnya " meskipun ia cacat tapi jinki adalah anak yang istimewa" tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya pada orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh rasa kasihan itu. karena aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan jinki. Aku tidak ingin melihat jinki bersedih, karena aku sangat menyayangi jinki. Hari ini jinki membawa alat lukisnya. Jinki mulai menggoreskan sketsa gambar yang di lukisnya. Aku duduk di kursi taman yang berada di samping ia melukis. Aku memperhatikan setiap goresan dari sketsa gambar yang dilukisnya. Aku merasa lukisan yang ia lukis sangat indah, meskipun ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk melukis karena kondisinya yang tidak sempurna. setiap goresan yang ia tuangkan kedalam lukisannya, merupakan sebuah harapan yang sangat besar. Saat ia melukis, tidak berapa lama kemudian…ada sebuah bola yang menghancurkan lukisan jinki, hingga terjatuh ketanah dan terkena air. Aku yang melihatnya sontak terkejut…akupun kemudian berdiri dan memarahi mereka…

"hyaaaaaaaa….apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujarku berteriak keras kepada mereka.

TBC


End file.
